


What Is a Robin to Do?

by sarriathmg



Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Character Sprites, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Digital Art, F/M, Gamefic, Gen, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Interactive Fiction, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, dating sim, dating sim parody, heavy coding, this is 90 percent self-indulgence and 10 percent of testing what AO3 is capable of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Robin wakes in a dark room. He doesn't know where he is and he is about to meet his kidnapper(s).Play the part of Jason Todd and choose his adventure while he is in the captivity of Deathstroke's team of mercenaries.A dialogue-heavy, choose-your-adventure, dating-sim-parody gamefic with AO3 skins, background art, and character sprites/avatars.(This is mostly self-indulgence y'all.)Dec. 20 update:Christmas special chapter(chapter 3)! Can be played outside of the plot.All new holiday-themed background art and character sprites for Dick, Joey, Rose, Slade, and Terra.
Relationships: Dick Grayson&Slade Wilson&Joseph Wilson&Rose Wilson&Tara Markov, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [一个罗宾能做什么呢？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057290) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> **Please turn on "Show Creator Style" for this fic. You can still play it if it's off, but the layout won't look like what I intended it to look.**
> 
> I honestly don't know what I want to say here. As stated in both the summary and the tags, this is like 90% self-indulgence and 10% testing what AO3 is capable of.
> 
> This is a parody of dating sims. POV character is Jason, and depends on the path you choose, there will be romantic subplots with all the pairings I tagged.
> 
> I am a super rookie when it comes to coding, need to thank C Ryan Smith (AiedailEclipsed), La_Temperanza, Clover_Zero, and Gadaursan for some CSS instruction to get me started.
> 
> Enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2, only the Renegade line right now. The other characters will be added with updates.

Jason wakes from his slumber disoriented.

His first instinct is to look around… but there is no light anywhere, natural or artificial.

His second instinct is… well, to figure out where he is. His training tells him to stay calm and listen, use his senses to help him.

Jason stays still and does just that.

It’s dark.

It’s so dark that… he can’t see anything. What happened?  
  
---  
| 

_(Where am I?)_  
  
There is a sound coming from the ceilings. Sounds like… machineries. Cogs and gears?   
| 

_(I never heard anything like that. Why am I here? How did I pass out?)_  
  
| 

_(I remember I was on a mission... with the Teen Titans.)_  
  
| 

_(...Then… was there an ambush? Fuck, I think so. It was… was… was Deathstroke’s team, wasn’t it? They called themselves Defiance.)_  
  
| 

_(Am I kidnapped again?)_  
  
Jason tries to get up, his legs kicking out. They hit something that feels like bars.

Jason has been lying flat on something. A bed? When he moves, it makes a creaking sound. A small cot, then.

But wait… there’s another sound when he moves his arms.

Something… jingly.  
  
| 

_(I really need to see what’s going on. What _is_ this place?)_  
  
| 

_(There has to be a light switch somewhere, right? They can’t really have put me in some dark room with no light, can they?)_  
  
| 

_(Calm down, Jason. Think about your training. Look for a light switch first, then take in your surroundings. Feel around carefully for a switch.)_  
  
Jason fumbles in the dark, until his hand touches what feels like a hard tabletop.  
  
| 

_(Is this… a nightstand?)_  
  
He fumbles some more, until his hand touches something that feels like the base of a lamp. His heart pumps in excitement, and his fingers move up to look for a switch. He finds it along the pole.   
| 

Bingo!  
  
Switch on the light→

The room is bathed in a soft wash of lamplight.  
---  
| 

Where… _am_ I?  
  
Jason looks down at his hands.  
| 

Fuck.  
  
There are chains around his wrists. Shackles, thickness about three fingers. The metal surfaces are smooth enough to mirror the expression on his face. They are attached to a couple of chains, and the interiors of the cuffs are lined with cotton and velvet paddings.  
| 

_(I need to get out of here, I need to...)_  
  
Jason inspects himself. Fuck. It’s going to be hard. He is not wearing his Robin uniform that he last remembers wearing. He is in a giant red shirt and some oversized shorts. He is also bare feet.   
| 

_(They disarmed me. Of course they did.)_  
  
Jason looks around.

The door next to the bed looks like it leads into a bathroom, and in the distance, there is what seems like a locked entrance. There is also a square opening near the ceiling—the only window in this tiny room.

The headboard comprises thin metal bars, and his manacles are fixed to the wall through the frame. The chains are thicker than his thumbs, but at least they are long, giving him enough room to enter and exit the bathroom and even move freely in his cell.

Jason stretches his legs for his toes to touch the ground. The contact of his bare feet with the cool floor causes a shudder to shoot through him. 

There are no windows in the bathroom, and the one window the room does have is too high up and small for Jason to use. When he tries to inspect the entryway, Jason realizes that his chains are too short.   
  
| 

Fuck!  
  
| 

_(Jason, calm down, think…)_  
  
| 

_(What do they want from me? Is Deathstroke after Batman? Or is he under contract? Fuck! I really wish I knew more. They can’t leave me here all alone, right? _Someone_ has to come and check on me...Right?)_  
  
Just then, there is a sound.  
| 

_(What is that?)_  
  
It sounds like footsteps. Coming this way. It has to be one of Jason’s captors.  
  
Who is coming?→

←Back  
  
---  
  
...Who will walk in?  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s time to pick your adventure.  
  
  
  
  


←Back  
  
---  
  
Renegade  
  
---  
  
_“The Senpai”_

Deathstroke’s mysterious apprentice.

He takes after his mentor—focused, serious, and determined. He is ruthless in the face of his enemies, and he keeps his secrets well. No one has ever figured out his true identity… Or have they?

Jason may have a few ideas himself...  
  
[It’s him!→](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056813/chapters/68736531#Dick_0001_00)

←Back  
  
---  
  
Jericho  
  
---  
  
_“The Sweetie”_

The mysterious member of Defiance.

Mute from a childhood injury and communicates through sign language. 

There may be more than a few secrets to learn from him...  
  
~~It’s him!→~~(coming soon)

←Back  
  
---  
  
Ravager  
  
---  
  
_“The Rebel”_

Rose Wilson, Slade’s daughter.

She’s the closest to Jason’s age.

And the most talkative.  
  
~~It’s her!→~~(coming soon)

←Back  
  
---  
  
Deathstroke  
  
---  
  
_“The Daddy”_

Slade Wilson, the infamous leader of the team.

Does Jason really want this to be the first face he sees after his kidnapping? There’s one way to find out.  
  
~~It’s him!→~~(coming soon)

←Back


	2. Renegade(1)

Footsteps close in, combat-friendly soles stepping on porcelain, echoing loudly in the hallway. Jason’s breath stops just as the newcomer stops outside of his door. Clothes shuffle when whoever it is takes a chain of jingling keys out of their pocket. The key inserts into the keyhole, making a metallic sound as it turns the lock.  
  
---  
  
The door clicks open. The newcomer stands right outside of the door with a tray of food in his hand.  
  
Jason first sees the older boy’s—man’s?—face in the shadow, veiled under a black domino mask, and looks rather pale in the dark. Then he sees the armor and the black and orange uniform, and the letter R on the left side of his chest.  
  
Jason’s limbs tighten as he takes on a combat stance. He bares his teeth, growling through them and trying to hide his anxiety, just about the same time the young mercenary walks into the room, closing in on him.  
  
| 

...Renegade.  
  
Jason is all but growling, but the man doesn’t seem to hear him. He walks towards the bedside table and settles the tray onto it. On it, there is a halved sandwich on a paper plate and two bottles of water.  
  
Jason combs through his memories, trying to recall what he knows about the guy.  
  
| 

_(Renegade. Deathstroke aka. Slade Wilson’s apprentice. No one knows his actual identity. Just that he is young and a protege of his mentor’s, and a second-in-command of Defiance. In fact, the man in front of me has likely led the team more than Slade had.)_  
  
Why would anyone like him want Jason here? Jason senses danger, and perhaps something deeper.  
  
When Renegade finally looks up at Jason, he does so with unreadable eyes, right before he turns to leave.  
  
Jason knows if he wants answers he needs to speak fast.  
  
“Why am I here?” →

“… Who are you?” →

| 

Why am I here?  
  
---|---  
  
Renegade stops and looks back.  
  
He stays quiet for a second.  
  
| 

You are here because I want you to be here, Robin.  
  
| 

_(His voice… It’s electrifying. He sounds like he is in his late teens or early twenties? Sounds like he is just done with puberty, but still rather young. It also sounds… familiar.)_  
  
| 

… What?  
  
| 

Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?  
  
| 

I was ambushed.  
  
| 

By whom?  
  
| 

Ravager, Terra, and… a boy I don’t know.  
  
| 

Jericho is my friend. You don’t know about him because Deathstroke wants to keep his existence and his powers a secret.  
  
| 

You mean…  
  
| 

_(Shit, this really isn’t a normal kidnapping, is it?)_  
  
| 

Do you remember at all what happened after that?  
  
Jason tries to remember. He remembers looking into Jericho’s green eyes, his body twirling, sinking into a sea of nothingness.  
  
| 

… No. Where am I?  
  
| 

You are in Deathstroke’s base, and I made sure we stripped away any tracking device you had on you.  
  
| 

_(Shit. Of course.)_  
  
| 

Stay smart, kid. It’ll do you no good to escape.  
  
These words anger Jason, so he opens up trying to refute. What comes out is a series of coughs.  
  
Renegade then walks up to the nightstand and takes a bottle of water from the tray.  
  
| 

Here.  
  
He unscrews the cap and hands the bottle to Jason.  
  
| 

Drink this.  
  
Drink it→

“No!” →

  
  


_Jason stares at the bottle warily. He briefly contemplates whether they drugged the water, but it seems unlikely. He can’t think of a way out if he is dehydrated, either. So Jason takes the bottle and drinks it really fast, gurgling down half of it in a matter of seconds._

| 

Easy there, kid.  
  
---|---  
  
Jason finishes for the time being and wipes his mouth.  
  
| 

Why do you want to keep me here?  
  
| 

Curiosity.  
  
| 

… What?  
  
| 

A way to keep me entertained.  
  
| 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.  
  
| 

I’m not.  
  
| 

Is that why you used your team to kidnap me?  
  
| 

I didn’t. Deathstroke did.  
  
| 

Why would he do that?  
  
| 

That is for you to find out.  
  
---|---  
| 

I trust that you will finish your food and water like a good little boy.  
  
| 

See you later, Little Wing.  
  
Renegade turns around and leaves the room, locking the door behind him, leaving Jason gaping.  
  
Renegade line event #1 done.

←Replay

Jason stares at the bottle warily.  
  
---  
| 

I’m not fucking drinking that, it could be drugged.  
  
| 

You _will,_ if you want to stay alive.  
  
| 

I’ll take my chances, thank you.  
  
| 

_Sighs._  
  
| 

Just drink it, don’t make this harder for yourself.  
  
---|---  
  
Jason doesn’t move. He stares at his captor, glaring daggers.  
  
| 

If you think I’ll…  
  
_But before he can finish his sentence, Renegade walks up. Jason barely has time to yelp before his captor grabs him by the chin and the mouth of the bottle forcibly pushed to his lips._

 _In his panic, Jason tries to fight and kick his legs out, shaking his head from side to side. He puckers his lips to stop the water from flowing. But he is powerless to stop it when Renegade forces his legs down onto the bed and pries his teeth open to pour the water inside._

Jason keeps struggling when the water flows, but he can’t help but swallow, taking in mouthful after mouthful.

The wrestling match finally ends when at least half of the bottle is gone and both parties are exhausted.

| 

I swear to God.  
  
---|---  
  
Renegade leans backwards, sighing exasperatedly as he screws the bottle cap back on.   
  
| 

Slade never told me it’d be this difficult to tame the new kid.  
  
| 

_(What the fuck is he talking about?)_  
  
| 

Now, you stay good and finish your food, alright?  
  
| 

Fuck you.  
  
Renegade turns around and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Renegade line event #1 done.

←Replay

| 

… Who are you?  
  
---|---  
  
Renegade stops and looks back.  
  
| 

Who do _you_ think I am?  
  
---|---  
  
“I don’t know.” →

“You’re Slade’s apprentice.” →

“You’re Dick Grayson.” →

| 

I don’t know.  
  
---|---  
| 

Take a wild guess.  
  
| 

_(His voice… It’s electrifying. He sounds like he is in his late teens or early twenties? It’s… familiar. It makes me tingle all over.)_  
  
| 

_(He looks familiar too… That face, those eyes… Have I seen him somewhere?)_  
  
| 

_(No, it must be an illusion. It can’t be true, I have to be imagining things. He is Deathstroke’s apprentice and a bad guy, that’s all I need to know.)_  
  
| 

I don’t know.  
  
| 

_Tsk._  
  
| 

Why are you keeping me here?  
  
| 

You’re here, Robin, because I want you to be here.  
  
| 

You are here because I don’t want you to leave. Not yet.  
  
| 

What are you talking about?  
  
| 

What are you planning?  
  
| 

Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?  
  
---|---  
| 

I was ambushed.  
  
| 

By whom?  
  
| 

Ravager, Terra, and… a boy I don’t know.  
  
| 

Jericho is my friend. You don’t know about him because Deathstroke wants to keep his existence and his powers a secret.  
  
| 

...It was done to capture me? I was your target all along?  
  
| 

Bingo.  
  
| 

_(It has to be because of Batman. What do they want from Bruce that they have to kidnap me?)_  
  
| 

Why me, then? Is this in Deathstroke’s contract or something?  
  
| 

I wish.  
  
| 

That’d be simpler. But no. It’s more personal than that.  
  
| 

_(What?)_  
  
| 

I wonder, too, why the old man just throws you at me and expects me to take responsibility.  
  
| 

I have made sure any tracking device you had on you was stripped away.  
  
| 

_(Shit. Of course.)_  
  
| 

Stay smart, kid. It’ll do you no good to escape.  
  
| 

Fuck you!  
  
| 

Eat your food like a good little boy. I’ll check back on you later.  
  
Renegade turns around and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Renegade line event #1 done.

←Replay

| 

You’re Slade’s apprentice.  
  
---|---  
| 

No shit, genius.  
  
| 

What do you want? Is this in Deathstroke’s contract or something?  
  
| 

I wish.  
  
| 

That’d be simpler. But no. It’s more personal than that.  
  
| 

You must be hungry. Eat your food.  
  
_Renegade makes a gesture towards the tray with his chin._

| 

And drink more water while you are at it. It won’t do you any good if you’re dead.  
  
---|---  
| 

I won’t have Deathstroke’s gift for me biting the dust so soon. The entire team will laugh at me.  
  
| 

_(What?)_  
  
| 

Laughing at you for _what?_  
  
| 

For being unable to tame a little kid.  
  
Jason bristles at these words. He bares his teeth and growls like a kitten.  
  
| 

I’m not little.  
  
| 

You look little to me. How old are you? Twelve?  
  
---|---  
  
Jason almost refutes that with “fifteen”, but he realizes just in time and decides not to take the bait.  
  
| 

You don’t know anything.  
  
| 

I know _everything._  
  
| 

How would you know everything?  
  
| 

Because I do. I know all your moves, and what you’re thinking. I know you’re already thinking of an escape.  
  
| 

...  
  
| 

But just give up, Robin. I stripped away anything on you that has a tracking signal. There are no tools in here that can get you out, and you are disarmed. You’re not getting out of here.  
  
| 

...  
  
| 

You really have no idea who I am, do you?  
  
| 

I-  
  
| 

Eat your sandwich and drink your water. I’ll check back on you.  
  
Renegade turns around and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Renegade line event #1 done.

←Replay

| 

_(There is an aura about him that is… familiar. Like I’ve seen him before. Not in person, but...)_  
  
---|---  
| 

_(In video recordings… surveillance cameras in the Bat Cave, party footage in Titans Tower...)_  
  
| 

You’re Dick Grayson.  
  
| 

_(Was I wrong?)_  
  
---|---  
| 

What?  
  
| 

Nothing.  
  
| 

Who is this Dick Grayson?  
  
| 

_(Shit.)_  
  
| 

No one important.  
  
| 

Oh, yeah?  
  
---|---  
| 

Yeah.  
  
| 

Why am I here, anyway? What do you want from me?  
  
| 

You’re here, Robin, because I want you to be here.  
  
| 

_(His voice… It’s electrifying. He sounds like he is in his late teens or early twenties? It’s… familiar. It gives me the chills. Was I really wrong the first time?)_  
  
| 

Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?  
  
| 

I was ambushed.  
  
| 

By whom?  
  
| 

Ravager, Terra, and… a boy I don’t know.  
  
| 

Jericho is my friend. You don’t know about him because Deathstroke wants to keep his existence and his powers a secret.  
  
| 

… It was done to capture me?  
  
| 

Yes.  
  
| 

Deathstroke’s idea. The old man really threw me a hard one.  
  
| 

_(What is he talking about? Was I really wrong the first time?)_  
  
| 

I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Eat your food before then.  
  
Renegade turns to leave, but he looks back one last time.  
  
| 

See you later, Little Wing.  
  
Renegade line event #1 done.

←Replay


	3. Merry Xmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is awoken by the noise outside, and it's the day on Christmas Eve.
> 
> Christmas special chapter! Can be played outside of the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please turn on "Show Creator Style" for this fic. You can still play it if it's off, but the layout won't look like what I intended it to look.**
> 
> This chapter is mostly gen and team dynamic, but there's also some minor shipping material for all the major pairs, depending on what you pick.

_Jason is trying to sleep. It's morning and the room is bright, but he stayed up late last night reading his books. He wants to sleep in._

_Except doing so is hard with the noise outside of his room._

_Yelling… Laughing… Running around…_

_What are they doing out there? It's like the Defiance team members are still children. If he doesn't know better, Jason will never believe these are Deathstroke's deadly team of mercenaries._

_He tries to keep the noise out by covering his ears. It doesn't work. He turns in his cot, trying to hide inside his blanket, but the noise comes through._

_Eventually, Jason gives in._

_Jason opens his eyes. It's morning, another day of captivity by Deathstroke's team of mercenaries._

_The room is bright despite only having one tiny window close to the ceiling._

_His wrists are still chained, and it takes some maneuvering to swing his feet off the side of the bed._

| 

_(What on earth is going on? Why are they all yelling at each other and running in the hallway?)_  
  
---|---  
| 

_(Is… that _snow_ outside?)_  
  
_Jason gets off of the bed and walks to the window, dragging his chains behind him._

_He looks up at the snowflakes flowing outside, unable to believe his eyes._

| 

_(Have I been imprisoned for this long? Fuck, how long has it been since they captured me? What day is it?)_  
  
---|---  
  
_But before Jason can think of anything, the door to his cell opens._

| 

Why are you _just_ out of bed??  
  
---|---  
| 

_(?)_  
  
| 

Why _can’t_ I?  
  
| 

It’s not like I can do anything or go outside. You’re holding me prisoner.  
  
| 

Wait.  
  
| 

Why are you dressed like that?   
  
| 

I have no time to waste here.  
  
| 

It’s Christmas Eve tonight, and we are all busy preparing for dinner.  
  
| 

_(!)_  
  
| 

What?  
  
| 

_(Was I really away from home for that long…?)_  
  
_Dick takes out a bunch of keys and inserts one into Jason’s cuffs, unlocking one of his shackles, followed by the other._

| 

Wipe off that frown, come on.  
  
---|---  
| 

_(What?)_  
  
| 

Come with me into the house.  
  
Go →

_Jason stands in the middle of the room gaping._

_This is not how he imagined Defiance’s base of operation to look like._

_He imagined something made of metals and concrete, with evil computer screens hanging on the walls._

_He didn’t imagine this. Definitely didn’t imagine the sight of a cozy little Christmas-light-illuminated room with a fireplace, holiday music playing, sounds of cooking from the kitchen and… a Christmas tree._

_The entire team is here, even Slade, who is standing near the bar. There are a couple unfinished mugs of hot cocoa sitting on the little coffee table before the TV. There’s also a cozy little sofa, upon which sits a guitar and a few sheets of handwritten music notes._

| 

Why did you let me out?  
  
---|---  
| 

I’m confident we can monitor you here.  
  
| 

It’s Christmas Eve, try to have a little fun.  
  
| 

Oh, wow, having fun spending the holiday with my kidnappers. Thanks.  
  
| 

Better than spending the night alone in your cell, right?  
  
| 

Now, help me get the table ready.  
  
---|---  
  
_Dick shows Jason where the paper plates and plastic forks are._

_Jason hesitates, but he eventually walks over and takes the party gears out of their packaging._

_When he comes back, Dick is trying to lie down a piece of tablecloth._

| 

Why are you the only one laying out the table when everyone else is preparing for dinner?  
  
---|---  
  
| 

...  
  
---|---  
| 

_(Shit… he looks angry. What did I even say?)_  
  
| 

If you are such a snob, go make yourself useful and help with something else, then.  
  
| 

(눈_눈)  
  
| 

Fine, I will!  
  
_Jason steps back and looks around. Where should he start?_

Help Joey with the turkey →

Help Rose with the salad →

Help Tara with baking →

Help Slade with the alcohol →

_Jason steps into the kitchen. It smells like herbs—rosemary, sage, and thyme—and uncooked butter. On the counter, a giant raw bird lays on top of a baking tray. Joey is working beside it, chopping up some herbs and mixing them with the butter._

| 

Joey?  
  
---|---  
  
_Joey hears Jason and looks back. He smiles, face brightening with joy._

| 

_Hey._  
  
---|---  
| 

_Did Dick ask you to come?_  
  
| 

No. I wanted to.  
  
| 

Can I help?  
  
| 

_Of course._  
  
| 

_I’m just about to butter the turkey. You can help if you don’t mind getting your hands dirty._  
  
| 

Sure.  
  
_Jason walks over to the sink and washes his hands with soap._

| 

So… uh, why do you stick around?  
  
---|---  
  
_Jason looks back to stare at Joey, who starts signing._

| 

_What do you mean?_  
  
---|---  
| 

Why do you hang around Slade?  
  
| 

_(I just don’t get it.)_  
  
| 

_(Joey seems nice, he doesn’t seem to fit with these people.)_  
  
| 

_Because they are my family. And Dick is my friend._  
  
| 

Huh…  
  
_Jason finishes washing his hands. He dries them with a paper towel and walks over. Joey has the butter mixed nicely with the herbs in a plastic bowl, and the raw turkey is sitting on a baking tray. It looks huge._

| 

_Ready?_  
  
---|---  
| 

Yeah.  
  
| 

_Wait for a bit._  
  
| 

_Want some music?_  
  
“Yeah.” →

“I want to hear you play.” →

| 

Yeah.  
  
---|---  
| 

_(Fuck it. If I can’t spend Christmas with Bruce and Alfred at home, at least I can get some Holiday joy from Christmas jingles, right?)_  
  
| 

_Wait here._  
  
_Joey walks over to the sink to wash the grease off of his hands. After having done so, he leaves to retrieve a radio from somewhere in the living room. There are noises coming from there. Dick is walking around with plates and Rose is chopping something up with a knife._

_When Joey walks back in, he has a radio in his hands. He places it on the counter and plugs it in._

_After a bit of fine tuning, a jolly Christmas song comes up, and Jason starts humming._

| 

_I used to love singing before my incident._  
  
---|---  
| 

_Sing for me, if you want?_  
  
| 

Um...   
  
| 

I’m not that great of a singer.  
  
| 

_I think you’re good._  
  
| 

Really?  
  
| 

_(Fuck, why does my face feel warm?)_  
  
| 

Um… Okay. I’ll try.  
  
__Jingle Bells_ starts playing. Jason reluctantly sings along._

_Joey smiles. He walks close to where Jason starts to pick up the butter and coating the turkey with it. Rolling up his sleeves, Joey joins him._

_They work together, even dancing to the music. Joey has such a way with his moves, swinging back-and-forth on the balls of his feet while clicking his tongue._

| 

_(This is so much better than cooped up in my cell.)_  
  
---|---  
| 

_(I wish it can be like this all the time.)_  
  
| 

_Merry Christmas, JASON._  
  
Next →

| 

I want to hear you play.  
  
---|---  
  
| 

_You want to hear me play?_  
  
---|---  
| 

Yeah.  
  
| 

I saw the guitar when I came in. There are also the music sheets you wrote beside it.  
  
| 

_How do you know it’s mine?_  
  
| 

Isn’t it?  
  
| 

I know Dick’s handwriting doesn’t look that neat, and I know Tara and Rose don’t play.  
  
| 

_Smart kid._  
  
---|---  
| 

_(Blushes.)_  
  
| 

_Sure. I’ll play you something._  
  
_Joey walks out and picks up the guitar. Jason can hear noises from the living room. Slade is drinking and Tara is beating some cookie dough._

_As soon as Joey enters again, he trots close to where Jason is, bringing a chair with him. Joey places the guitar on his lap and clamps the guitar pick between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers._

| 

_I’ll start, okay?_  
  
---|---  
| 

Okay.  
  
| 

I’ll… um, I’ll start buttering the turkey.  
  
| 

_Perfect._  
  
---|---  
  
_Joey plays._

_His fingers dance between the frets with flexibility as _Jingle Bells_ flows out, the movements of his fingers are as intoxicating as the song itself._

_Jason greases the turkey, and he involuntarily dances and hums to the tune. The music is beautiful, and his respect for the older boy grows._

_Joey finishes one song and pauses._

| 

_I didn’t know you’re good with cooking._  
  
---|---  
| 

I’m used to it.  
  
| 

_Merry Christmas, JASON._  
  
Next →

| 

_Look over._  
  
---|---  
| 

_(?)_  
  
| 

_Dick is coming._  
  
_Jason looks over, and sure enough, there’s Dick trotting over, looking rather unpleasant._

| 

When I said “Go help with something else”, I didn’t mean for you to run off.  
  
---|---  
| 

...  
  
| 

What?  
  
| 

_You’re_ the one who told me to find work to do.  
  
| 

I didn't mean here.  
  
| 

What were you two doing?  
  
| 

We were just listening to some music while buttering the turkey.  
  
| 

Is that so?  
  
| 

Yeah, I was just helping out.  
  
| 

What? It didn't look like _you_ needed help back there.  
  
| 

How did you know I didn't need help?  
  
| 

How hard is it to set up the table?  
  
| 

You're my responsibility right now, I need to keep an eye on you.  
  
| 

Oh, come on!  
  
| 

It's not like I can escape.  
  
| 

Come back to the table with me.  
  
←Back to the living room

_Jason stares at the little station that Rose had set up. She’s got a cutting board placed on a table which she uses as a temporary counter. She has an enormous bowl to place the salad in, and a couple of lettuces and a few other vegetables laid across the table._

| 

(,,꒪꒫꒪,,)!  
  
---|---  
| 

What is that you’re using to cut the salad?!  
  
| 

Oh, hi, J.  
  
---|---  
  
_Rose briefly talks to Jason before she returns to her work—cutting lettuce leaves with a- a _sword._ _

_Jason steps back. He stares at the blade, then steps back some more._

| 

Is that your sword?  
  
---|---  
| 

Yes.  
  
_Rose chops down with her sword and slices the stack of leaves in half. It looks equal parts inconvenient and terrifying._

| 

… That’s not how you chop vegetables.  
  
---|---  
| 

And you think _you_ can do it better?  
  
| 

Of course, cause that’s not how you chop vegetables!  
  
_Rose stops. She doesn’t place down her sword. Instead, she looks at Jason, eyebrow raised, and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand._

| 

Well, genius, this is _my_ job, and I’ve been doing it this way for years.  
  
---|---  
| 

Your way is dangerous and inefficient.  
  
| 

You’re supposed to use a cutting knife.  
  
| 

Oh, yeah, Boy Wonder?  
  
| 

Did Dick send you here to mess with me? Because if it’s Dick, tell him he’s not the boss of me and his opinion is invalid.  
  
| 

What does this have to do with Dick?  
  
| 

Nothing. He is just bad with cooking.  
  
| 

Oh.  
  
| 

Well.  
  
| 

No, I came here on my own.  
  
| 

Pfft.  
  
| 

Go play house somewhere else.  
  
| 

And while you’re at it, be a sweetheart and get me some vodka from the bar, will you?  
  
| 

_(The bar? That’s where _Slade_ is. No, thank you.)_  
  
| 

I’m not dealing with your dad.  
  
| 

Does he even let you drink?  
  
| 

_(What am I saying? It’s Deathstroke. Of _course_ he lets his children drink.)_  
  
| 

If you won’t be helpful, then just leave.  
  
---|---  
  
Help her use an actual knife →

←Back to the living room and decide what to do next

_Jason walks to the kitchen and sees the knife rack. He picks up a salad knife and returns with it._

| 

What are you holding?  
  
---|---  
| 

What you’re supposed to use to cut salads.  
  
| 

Let me try.  
  
_Jason nudges Rose out of the way, avoiding her sword, and arranges the lettuce on the board neatly. He slices the leaves with the knife, doing so rapidly._

_Somehow, Rose has stopped talking. She watches._

| 

See, you’re supposed to arrange them so you can cut many slices without having to move them.  
  
---|---  
| 

It’s much more efficient, and if you do it right, you won’t have to cut yourself either.  
  
| 

Pfft.  
  
| 

What do mercenaries eat most of the time, anyway? I suppose you don’t cook a lot.  
  
| 

Yeah, well.  
  
| 

I still cook better than Dick.  
  
| 

_(Was Dick really that bad?)_  
  
_Jason finishes the stack of lettuce and moves on to the baby cucumbers. He cuts one into slices, and stacks them neatly on top of the lettuce he just cut._

| 

Do you want to try?  
  
---|---  
| 

I’m good.  
  
| 

You’re good. You should take over for me.  
  
| 

Tsk.  
  
_Jason keeps cutting. He finishes the cucumbers and moves on to the onions._

| 

Stop.  
  
---|---  
| 

Why?  
  
| 

Tara doesn’t like them.  
  
| 

Here.  
  
| 

I’ll take it from here.  
  
_She takes the knife from Jason’s hand and nudges him away gently with her shoulder._

_Jason stands close and watches her. Rose starts cutting, and she seems clumsy at first. But she gets the hang of it._

_Then someone calls them._

| 

Hey!  
  
---|---  
| 

Who let you use a knife?  
  
| 

I was just helping her chop up vegetables!  
  
| 

Rose.  
  
| 

The kid is still a captive here. You can’t let him use a weapon.  
  
| 

It’s not a weapon, genius. It’s a kitchen knife.  
  
| 

It can be used as a weapon.  
  
| 

Are you afraid all five of you won't be able to stop me if I suddenly try something?  
  
| 

Baiting me won't do you any good, kid.  
  
| 

You should be back in the kitchen helping me.  
  
| 

_You're_ the one who told me to go help around!  
  
| 

I didn't mean it literally!  
  
| 

_(?)_  
  
| 

What?  
  
| 

Nothing.  
  
| 

I should be keeping an eye on you. You're _my_ successor.  
  
| 

Oh geez. Thank you very much.  
  
| 

Rose doesn’t seem like she needs help. Come back to the table with me.  
  
←Back to the living room

| 

What are you doing? Cookies are almost ready!  
  
---|---  
| 

_(?)_  
  
| 

Help me get the tray out of the oven!  
  
| 

...Yeah, Okay!  
  
_Tara opens the oven and looks, a breeze of hot air flows out. There are two trays inside, stacked on top of each other on the two oven racks. Christmas cookies are laid out on them._

| 

Here…   
  
---|---  
  
_Tara closes the oven and grabs the mittens to put on her hands, then she changes her mind and hands them to Jason._

| 

I’ll hold the door open while you grab them, alright?  
  
---|---  
| 

Sure.  
  
| 

Grab them with both hands.  
  
_Jason does so and brings the tray out. They smell amazing. Half of the cookies are gingerbread men and half are chocolate chips with Christmas decorations on them. They are pretty, too, shaped like trees and snowflakes and reindeer heads._

_Tara closes the oven door quickly and runs over to the table where she lays out a couple of pads for the heat. Jason carefully places the tray onto them. The smell immediately runs through the room, and Jason’s mouth waters._

| 

Do you want some?  
  
---|---  
| 

_( _Can_ I?)_  
  
| 

You can have some. Just don’t take all of them.  
  
_Jason looks at the tray and takes a snowflake-shaped cookie from it. He blows on it, then takes a big bite before it’s not nearly cooled down enough._

| 

_(Hot!)_  
  
---|---  
| 

_(But it’s… it’s delicious.)_  
  
| 

I didn’t know you can bake.  
  
| 

You didn’t know a lot of things.  
  
| 

Yo! Rose! Joey! Take some cookies before they cool down!   
  
_Jason can see in the distance Rose sets down her tools and lettuce, and Joey washing his hand off of the turkey grease. The siblings approach, they all look giddy for the sweet treats._

| 

I used to bake for the Titans, you know.  
  
---|---  
| 

You _did?_  
  
| 

Garfield used to love them too. I bet they don’t tell you that little detail, huh?   
  
| 

...   
  
| 

No. No, they didn’t.  
  
_Joey finally makes it over. He looks way too happy for the cookies, almost rubbing his hands together. He stares at the tray for a few seconds and selects a few, all in different decorations, and stuffs two in his mouth._

| 

_Thank you!_  
  
---|---  
  
_With his hands, Joey clumsily signs a _thank you_ to Tara, then winks at Jason before he leaves._

_Then rose runs over too, picking up a few, holding a couple in each hand and one in her mouth._

| 

Thanks, babe!  
  
---|---  
| 

Take some for your dad too, will you?  
  
_Rose comes back and picks a few more off of the tray._

| 

_Can_ do!  
  
---|---  
  
_Rose waves before running off. Tara sighs, then picks a gingerbread man off of the tray and starts eating herself._

| 

Take some more.  
  
---|---  
| 

Oh and bring some to Dick for me.  
  
| 

I don’t know.  
  
| 

I don’t know which ones he likes.  
  
| 

He likes everything. Just take some of each.  
  
| 

Why isn’t Dick helping you, anyway?  
  
| 

Well… Dick is banned from the kitchen.  
  
| 

What? Why?  
  
| 

Last time we trusted him to cook, he mixed up sugar and baking soda.  
  
| 

_(That’s some juicy information...)_  
  
| 

Well, take the cookies to him, alright?  
  
| 

Fine.  
  
←Back to the living room

| 

_(Wow…)_  
  
---|---  
| 

_(They really have an entire bar in this place.)_  
  
| 

_(I mean, I know Bruce can totally afford one if he wants, but he just seems to store all his wine in the cellar. It’s kinda amazing seeing all these bottles here.)_  
  
| 

What are you doing here, kid?  
  
---|---  
| 

Um…  
  
| 

While you’re at it.  
  
_Slade pours some Bourbon into a shot glass. He hands it over. Should Jason take it?_

Yes. →

Don’t. →

_Jason stares at the glass warily, then stares up at Slade again. The mercenary is waiting with an eyebrow cocked. It’s a challenge, and Jason doesn’t want to back down._

| 

Fine.  
  
---|---  
| 

Give me that.  
  
_Snatching the glass from Slade’s hand, Jason drinks it up._

_It tastes slightly sweet, but he can feel the alcohol in his nostrils and throat. The drink goes straight to his head._

_One can’t get drunk with just one shot, can they?_

| 

Rose was just like you.  
  
---|---  
| 

What?  
  
| 

Always want to prove herself.  
  
| 

Kids, I tell you.  
  
| 

…  
  
| 

I’m not a kid. I’m fifteen.  
  
| 

I know. How’s the drink? Do you want another?  
  
| 

…  
  
| 

No thanks.  
  
| 

I’m supposed to be here helping you with… whatever it is you’re doing.  
  
| 

If that’s your plan, you can help plenty by drinking more.  
  
| 

_(Is he serious?)_  
  
| 

I thought you were… I don’t know. Mixing drinks? What are you doing here?  
  
| 

I’ve been drinking everything before _you_ interrupted me.  
  
| 

God.  
  
| 

Go back to Richard, Robin. Who let you run free around here, anyway?  
  
| 

…  
  
| 

Speaking of him.  
  
Next →

| 

No.  
  
---|---  
| 

I don’t know if it’s safe.  
  
| 

It’s just whiskey, kid.  
  
| 

But it could be poisoned.  
  
| 

Tsk.  
  
| 

Batman trained you to be such a prick.  
  
| 

Fine, if you’re sure.  
  
_Slade takes the shot glass and pours it down the sink. Jason watches. Now he’ll never know if it’s poisoned or not._

| 

You know you just missed out, kid. If it’s up to Richard, he’ll never let you drink.  
  
---|---  
| 

Why?  
  
| 

I mean, I’m just a captive here, why does he care what I do?  
  
| 

Because you’re his responsibility.  
  
| 

When I sent you to him I was hoping you can be a distraction to him, and to Rose and Joey.  
  
| 

I didn’t sign up to babysit.  
  
| 

_(What the fuck?)_  
  
| 

You kidnapped me!  
  
| 

Yes, and I expected you to behave when I did.  
  
| 

Who knew Batman’s new bird is a yapping nag?  
  
_Slade downs another drink, then pours himself some more._

| 

…  
  
---|---  
| 

You sure you don’t want some?  
  
| 

Oh.  
  
| 

Look. My apprentice is here.  
  
Next →

| 

Why are you here? You shouldn’t be near alcohol.  
  
---|---  
| 

Who cares? I’ve seen plenty of alcohol before Batman found me.  
  
| 

You are too young. Slade, he’s only fifteen.  
  
| 

Didn’t stop you when you were fifteen.   
  
| 

…  
  
| 

_(What was Dick like when he was fifteen?)_  
  
| 

That’s not the point.  
  
| 

Yeah, well, are you even twenty-one yet?  
  
| 

We’re old enough, kid.  
  
| 

Well… I know Rose isn’t.  
  
| 

Rose isn’t allowed to drink either.  
  
| 

No, she just drinks when you’re not looking.  
  
| 

…  
  
| 

_(trying hard not to laugh)_  
  
| 

In either case, you need to get back to the table now.  
  
| 

Have fun not drinking.  
  
←Back to the living room

Help Joey with the turkey →

Help Rose with the salad →

Help Tara with baking →

Help Slade with the alcohol →

Dinner is ready →

←Back

_The table is set, and Rose moves a couple of chairs out of the way to make way for the turkey._

_Joey walks over with the giant bird on a tray. It smells great, and the stuffing and the gravy each gives off their own unique aroma. Jason’s mouth waters as he watches the tray settle on the table, and Joey walks close again with the carving tools in his hands._

| 

Come over here, Little Wing.  
  
---|---  
  
_Dick motions Jason to sit beside him. Joey and Rose will be sitting across from them. Slade sits at the head of the table with Tara beside him._

_Slade is opening up a new bottle of wine. Rose brings over the bread and the bowl of salad, and they all sit around the table._

| 

What does everyone want to drink?  
  
---|---  
| 

I’ll just drink this.  
  
_Slade starts pouring the wine into his own glass._

| 

_Same._  
  
---|---  
| 

Same.  
  
| 

Same.  
  
| 

Not you, Rose.  
  
| 

I-  
  
| 

Not you either.  
  
| 

Can you pass the coke?  
  
| 

Sure thing, nerd.  
  
| 

Tsk.  
  
| 

I may not be able to drink wine, but you’re still banned from the kitchen.  
  
| 

Because he’ll make baking-soda-flavored cakes.  
  
---|---  
| 

How many times do I have to tell you—it was an accident!  
  
| 

That’s what he says.  
  
| 

Slade!  
  
| 

Let’s go for a cheer, alright?  
  
_Joey picks up his cup, followed by Slade and Rose. Dick follows reluctantly, and he pushes Jason’s cup into his hand and holds it up for him._

| 

Merry Christmas, everyone.  
  
---|---  
| 

Merry Christmas.  
  
| 

Merry Christmas.  
  
| 

_Merry Christmas._  
  
| 

Merry Christmas.  
  
| 

…  
  
| 

Merry Christmas.  
  
_Christmas event_ done.

←Replay

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) (contains NSFW and possibly triggery stuff, do not follow me on here if you're under 18!)


End file.
